


New Life, New World, Yet Still the Same

by ijuinpurples



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Family, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: Shouta has always hated pineapples. They annoyed the he** out of him.Dying from being suffocated by pineapples was the last thing that fourteen years old Shouta wanted.A huge wave of cloud flame burst out from his body and destroyed those pineapples.Coming along with the flame was waves of memories.Memories of Hibari Kyoya’s life. His past life.Snapshots of life in which Hibari Kyoya reincarnated as Aizawa Shouta and Dino as Yamada Hizashi





	New Life, New World, Yet Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Just finish my exam and this serves as a warmup for me before I work on my other ongoing fic. ^~^

“Hey, Aizawa. Your quirk give you the ability to nullify other people’s quirk when you look at them right? What happened if you stare at your own reflection using your quirk?” Someone asked.

That was how eight years old Aizawa Shouta found himself standing in front of his mirror. Admittedly, he did felt slightly queasy at the thought of accidentally erased his quirk permanently. But, he was curious. So, he took a deep breath and activated his quirk.

Nothing happened but he found himself staring at his own reflection whose eyes were an alluring shade of purple instead of red.

A wave of nostalgia hit him even though he didn’t know has any idea what was it about.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Shouta. We know you like animals, so look at what we have gotten for you.” A warm little calico kitten was placed in his arm.

Shouta’s eyes widened slightly. He has always love animals. They were way much better than humans in general. He has always wanted a porcupine or a canary as pet too. But, a cat was still nice. “Thank you, father, mother.”

_‘You know, you actually look like a cat for me. A grumpy cat, yet cute nonetheless.’_

Shouta blinked. _What? Who told those statements to me?_

He was snapped out from his thought when the kitten mewled and tried to snuggle up against him but ended up bumping its own nose a bit too hard at him.

He smiled. “I’m going to name you Dino, you little clumsy one.”

The kitten stared at him and mewled as though to say it was not clumsy.

He chuckled.

“Oh my god, he actually has human emotions?!! He can smile???!!!!!” His neighbour’s son who came for free food from the party freaked out.

* * *

 

Shouta has always hated pineapples. They annoyed the he** out of him.

He got pissed off whenever he saw one within his field of vision. He ended up biting his father’s finger when the man tried to feed him pineapple for the first time when he was two years old.

The sight of his father’s blood dripping onto the pineapples made him giggled.

His parents never let any pineapple fall within his sight ever again after that little display.

* * *

 

Until one fateful day, while he was doing errands on the market, a lorry swayed out of control. Boxes of fruits tumbled out from the lorry. It just so happened that two whole baskets of pineapples managed to land on Shouta.

Dying from being suffocated by pineapples was the last thing that fourteen years old Shouta wanted.

A huge wave of cloud flame burst out from his body and destroyed those pineapples.

Coming along with the flame was waves of memories.

Memories of Hibari Kyoya’s life. His past life.

* * *

 

He sulked for days after that.

He couldn’t believe that being buried alive by pineapples would be the trigger to regain his previous life memories. _F**king pineapple._

He wondered if there was other that reincarnated into this world like him.

No. He _didn’t_ feel lonely at all.

* * *

 

Shouta realized that in this hero world, one couldn’t simply bit people, not even villains to death.

He needed a hero licence for that.

So, he took the entrance exam and enrolled himself in the hero course in U.A. highschool.

* * *

 

Getting the highest score in that exam apparently made him the center of everyone’s attention.

He tried not to bite anyone to death.

His resolve only managed to last for one whole week.

_That’s it. Whoever that bothers me next is as good as dead._

“Hey!!! My name is Yamada Hizashi. Let’s be friends.”

_And his first victim will be this blonde that has bothered him since the very first day._

He aimed a kick at the solar plexus only for the blonde to dodge.

 _His reflex is good._ “Wao. You’re fast for a noisy herbivore.”

Hizashi’s eyes widened comically. “OH MY GOD, YOU…….YOU ARE KYOYA!!!!!! LOOK, TENSEI!!! IT’S KYOYA!!!”  His eyes watered. “I MISS YOU SO MUCH, KYOYA!!!!!”

The loud voice made Shouta activated his quirk only for him to blink at the next second when the words registered in his head.

_Goofy overly cheerful and sentimental idiot that called him Kyoya. Only one person fit that description._

“Bucking Bronco.”

Another guy came and gave him a friendly punch to his shoulder.

“Nice to see you again, Kyoya. You are still extreme as ever!”

Shouta turned around. “Sasagawa Ryohei.”

“Name is Iida Tensei now.” He grinned.

Shouto’s lip curved upwards without his consent as he was pulled into a hug by both of them.

* * *

 

He sometimes found himself wondering how and why he always ended up with the loudest, noisiest people around him when all he wanted was peace and quiet.

“Yet, you extremely like us to hang around you.”

“Yet, you adore us, Shouta.”

Both of them said at the same time and received another punch to their guts for their outrageous statements.

“Yup, you definitely like us.”/ “You extremely like us.” They both said amidst the pain.

* * *

 

He didn’t know why Tensei and Hizashi found it hilarious when Kayama Nemuri tried to flirt with him.

Until he found out that Nemuri was the former Varia sun guardian.

He ended up putting a few bugs in Hizashi’s bag and bribed Tenya to ignore his big brother for a few days.

* * *

 

Shouta stared at his brand new tonfa courtesy of the support department. Hand-to-hand combat was good, but tonfa was forever the best when it came to biting people to death.

* * *

 

So was the capturing weapon. He started to like the support department.

That capturing weapon could double as a scarf and immobilized people.

He could even use it to shut both Tensei and Hizashi’s mouth when they became too excited and loud.

This was all thanks to baby Tenya and kitten Dino.

* * *

 

The thing he disliked about becoming a Pro Hero was the fame and social media. Pro Hero gained too much attention of people and he hated crowding.

So, he went underground.

It felt like he was back to his previous life. He loved it.

People in the underground did not share the same sentiment.

* * *

 

Waking up to a letter being ceremoniously shoved onto his face and being congratulated on becoming a U.A. teacher was not his ideal morning. Not especially when his body was still trying to get rid of the alcohol from his system.

“It’s afternoon now, dear.” Nemuri giggled.

It took him a while for her previous statement to fully register in his still blurry mind.

“U.A teacher?”

“U.A. high school teacher. You know, the top hero academy in Japan. The one that we graduated from.”

“You know what I’m trying to ask.”

Nemuri continued to giggle.

His eyes caught sight of Hizashi and Tensei who were sprawling on his floor sleeping.

And then, he remembered. Not quite clear but enough for him to know how he landed himself in this predicament.

Never. He would never go drinking with them ever again.

Another realization hit him.

He turned his head back and stared incredulously at the woman. “That happened eight hours ago. What did you do?”

* * *

 

It only took him one look at Principal Nezu to know how Nemuri managed to secure this job for him without any resume or interview.

That hybrid animal was the f***ing pineapple.

“I’m quitting.”

“Kufufufu, who would have known the words ‘giving up’ is in the dictionary of Hibari Kyoya, or now, should I call you Aizawa Shouta?”

* * *

 

Let just said the school has to be closed down for three days for renovation after that little meeting.

* * *

 

How hard was it to be a teacher to a bunch of herbivores?

It shouldn’t be that hard, right?

After all, Dino of all people managed to do it.

All he needed was to tolerate the noise and crowding a few hours for five days.

* * *

 

And........

“I am expelling the whole class.”

* * *

 

Shouta was happily dozing off in the cocoon when a familiar shout woke him up.

“Shouta! That was only supposed to be April Fool’s joke!”

The raven snorted.

Well, joke on Hizashi. The sleeping bag was just as warm as ~~Dino himself~~ sleeping under the sun at the rooftop, so, he might as well make good use of it. He buried himself deeper into the sleeping bag.

**Author's Note:**

> The sudden increase in KHR and BNHA crossovers somehow make me imagine which KHR character will reincarnate as Aizawa Shouta. First thing that popped up in my mind: Hibari Kyoya. And then, this fic happens.  
> The next chapter should be on Dino’s POV.


End file.
